Vines for Cartoons
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: To celebrate this March Break week, here is a laughable and enjoying array of vines for several animated cartoons or movies! In memorial of Vine. I also do not own the vines, cartoons, characters or any content, only my story idea and to have fun. :) Contains bad language; Rated T.
1. Wave 1

**NOTE: Celebrating for March Break, I'm deciding to make a cartoon extravaganza version of some of Vine's most famous and funniest videos, since I dedicate to the once-famous trend that was ended by Twitter this year. R.I.P. Vine, and have an amazing enjoyment, readers! I do not own the vines, cartoons or characters, and I respect the shows and hilarious vines that I both enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Spongebob Squarepants #1**

Spongebob was seen, when listening to a classical 1980's song, Take on Me by Aha, on his phone while there's a close up on him, we then see him dancing whilst walking down the lane.

* * *

 **The LEGO Batman Movie #1**

"Who wants to get crazy for New Year's?!", excited LEGO Batman, as he was with his nemesis The Joker, along with his Batfamily members Batgirl (Barbara Gordon), Robin and Batman's butler Alfred, celebrating New Year's Eve.

Robin suddenly cheers, " **YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...** ", as he picks up the punch bowl and then shatters it on the floor with furious excitement, but the latter emotion the major that time, screaming, " **...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...** ", as LEGO Batman, The Joker, Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) and Alfred looking at him with shock.

* * *

 **Despicable Me #1**

Bob opens up a Christmas gift from Lucy, Gru's wife, with Kevin and Stuart watching, revealing to be three bananas.

"Bananas!", Bob, along with Kevin and Stuart said, sharing with the latter two as the former minion says, "Thanks!"

* * *

 **The Loud House #1**

Holding a bottle of water, Lincoln pranks her sister Lori in the bathroom, sneaking by the door, opening it as Lori wasn't paying attention, since she was doing her makeup and lipstick, before the brother playfully squirted water on the floor, causing Lori to slip and fall on the floor, which Lincoln closes the door quickly and quietly, as he hears the toilet flush, since one of the thrown objects by mistake triggers the toilet flush.

* * *

 **Caillou #1**

Caillou is seen lip-syncing the song You Are the Music in Me from High School Musical 2, in a funny way.

* * *

 **Star Darlings #1**

"Okay! Okay! Okay!", Libby sang with Leona in the starcar, before Libby suddenly goes to sleep, much to Leona's startling, and then Libby sprung up, saying, "Okay! Okay! Okay!", awake again.

* * *

 **Descendants: Wicked World #1**

Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen was listening to Ice Cream Paint Job, lip-synching, "Check!", before synching again a second after, "Check!", before, listening to the next part carefully, answers while lip-synching, "Yes!", before a second later, she synchs in question, "What?"

* * *

 **Sing #1**

Playing the piano, Johnny sings as he practiced hardly, "I'm getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off..."

* * *

 **Finding Nemo #1**

"Look at that. It's colorful shells. I love shells.", says Dory as she shows her in front of the array of colorful shells, also including, "I love my family too."

* * *

 **Spongebob Squarepants #2**

"Mrs. Puff, they're following me!", Spongebob screams as he gets in Mrs. Puff's boat, with his driving teacher driving.

She traumatized, "Who? Who's following you?!"

"The nematodes!", the sponge answers.

Mrs. Puff asks as she paused, "The nematodes?", as Spongebob facepalms.

* * *

 **Zootopia + Moana #1**

As Nick and Moana pass a weight limit sign in the police car through the streets of the city of Zootopia, the two characters then say to Judy and Maui, "Judy, Maui, you gotta get out of the car."

"Why?", the other two ask.

Nick and Moana then said, "Because there's a weight limit."

"Do I fucking look like 4 ton to you, you dickheads?", Maui angrily asks along with Judy disappointing, the two nodding no.

* * *

 **The Loud House #2**

When Mr. Loud was going to the basement to do the laundry or fix something, we see Lily covered with a white sheet, similar to classical ghosts but with no eyeholes, as she accidentally bumps into the basement door, causing Mr. Loud to look at this by coming up by the basement door as he was about to go down, making sure the baby is okay.

* * *

 **Ever After High #1**

"Why the fuck you lying? Why you always lying?", sang Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter, as he was practicing his sweet singing skills and dance moves. "Mm, oh my god..."

* * *

 **Bunsen is a Beast! #1**

"Yeah, we ain't saying shit!", said some of Bunsen's beast friends in his house, throwing paper at Bunsen, who the latter gets a little fed up, and pulls out a plastic beet and a knife, the beast friends gasping, before when Bunsen was _cutting_ the beet, the beast friends gasp to the rhythm of O Fortuna, like a choir.

* * *

 **The Loud House #3**

Lincoln was in Lily and Lisa's room, as he was imitating beat drops with sounds from Lily, as he beatboxed the dubstep.

* * *

 **Bunsen is a Beast! #2**

To the song I'm in Love with the Cocoa, Bunsen is seen a box of Cocoa Puffs, putting milk in his bathtub as he puts Cocoa Puffs in it as well, along with using a shovel to do the job.

Minutes later while the song stopped, when eating the cereal in the bathtub and bathing in it, Bunsen's friend Mikey suddenly springs up from the bath, causing Bunsen to scream.

* * *

 **The Flintstones #1**

Fred arrives at home in a slickly and sly way, greeting to the readers, "Good evening."

* * *

 **Inside Out #1**

"It's Fear up to _core_ up some memories! I'm serious. No, don't do it. Ah, oh my god, nah, I'm serious.", Fear awkwardly says as he holds two memory orbs playfully.

* * *

 **Frozen #1**

On the sled, Olaf was about to sing, but hearing a violin by a troll, and hearing a small piano by Sven, Olaf wasn't pleased at first, before his emotion shifts to happiness as he sang the song Rather Be with the troll and Sven playing the instruments.

* * *

 **The Good Dinosaur #1**

Different headshots and funny faces of Spot was taken as the young caveboy posed and smiled funnily.

* * *

 **T.U.F.F Puppy #1**

Dudley was seen Dog Paddling across the swimming pool while T.U.F.F was taking their summer vacation.

* * *

 **The Loud House #4**

"Choc prank.", said Lincoln, holding a bottle of Hershey's Chocolate Syrup whilst in his room.

This prank then shows him, opening the door slightly to see Luna listening to rock music on her headphones, before Lincoln pranking-ly splatters some of the chocolate syrup on her boots and upper legs, which Lincoln closes the bathroom door quickly, seconds before Luna sees the chocolate syrup on her off-screen, as Lincoln giggles to this as he hears her rockstar sister gasp.

* * *

 **Frozen #2**

Celebrating to go to the Northern Lights, Olaf and Elsa grab some snacks for the trip as they dance their way to the sled outside to go to the Northern Lights.

* * *

 **Zootopia + Moana #2**

"Hey, Nick. Just wanted-", Moana greeted as the two sat at the time on Moana's island with her people back at the village.

Nick mentions, "Oh, I remember when I hit puberty."

Years ago in Zootopia...

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go play a-", the young Nick said to his parent, the latter off-screen.

The parent then finished, "-bit. I'm gonna go watch stuff for now.", as the young Nick awkwardly walks away.

* * *

 **Wreck-It-Ralph #1**

"Ralph?", asks Fix-It Felix.

Wreck-It-Ralph answered, "What?"

"I peed on myself.", blushed Felix in embarrassment.

Ralph then asked, "You did?", as Felix cringes to this as Ralph comforts him a bit.

* * *

 **Descendants: Wicked World #2**

"What's that, is there a butterfly?", asked Jordan, the daughter of the Genie, as she appears on-screen, her hair flapping like a butterfly, before saying and whispering to the readers, "It's me."

* * *

 **The Loud House #5**

"Ah, I'm out of toilet paper.", Lincoln says as Lori opens the bathroom door and gives the brother toilet paper, as he then thanks, "Thanks, sis."

Little did the oldest sister know, is that Lincoln pranked her by smearing Nutella on a bit of her hand.

Lori yelled, "AGH! **WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!** "

* * *

 **Star Darlings #2**

Gemma, Adora and Tessa were dancing along to the rhythm of All Around The World, like in a fashion show or dance competition.

* * *

 **Family Guy #1**

Testing out the new hoverboard, Peter goes along the road with the hoverboard customized with a small carpet, as the tune of A Whole New World by Aladdin was heard, as Peter went across the road, went to Walmart, and also got some food on the way there.

* * *

 **The Simpsons #1**

"You never help! And I'm expecting you to-", Marge says as she was in the kitchen, cooking, while we see Homer do a World War II playtime, throwing a tampon as an imaginative grenade, as the wife wasn't happy, asking, "Really?"

Homer yelled, "FALL BACK!"

* * *

 **Monsters University #1**

"Toss me my keys!", Sulley says, before seeing a printer being thrown instead of keys, being destroyed in the process. "I said my keys."

Mike, his friend being the one bringing the printer, excused, "I thought you said printer!"

"Why the fuck would I say printer?", asked Sulley.

* * *

 **Danny Phantom #1**

As Danny was greeted by his friend Tucker, the latter smiled, "You haven't changed a bit!", as he smiles back. Danny then notices a picture of himself in the earlier years when this cartoon was aired back then, as the song Photograph was heard when Danny reflected on this and Tucker was shocked.

* * *

 **The Angry Birds Movie #1**

Trying to fix the bed sheet, Red tries to put it in place, but parts of the bed sheet keep going off, after gently putting them in place, Red finally relaxes, but it causes the bed sheet to all come off, covering Red a bit.

* * *

 **The LEGO Batman Movie #2**

"Who wants to get crazy for New Year's?!", excited LEGO Batman again, as he was with his nemesis The Joker, along with Batgirl (Barbara Gordon), Robin and Batman's butler Alfred, celebrating New Year's Eve, again.

Robin cheered again, " **YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...** ", as he then grabs a champagne bottle, before shattering it on Batman's head, knocking him out, again with outrageous excitement, screaming, " **...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...** ", while the Joker, Batgirl and Alfred were shocked and looking at him again.

* * *

 **Skylanders Academy #1**

Having fun altogether in their dreams, Spyro, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Pop Fizz and Jet-Vac all notice their sleeping selves as they paused, before pop Fizz noticed, "Hey, look how Jet-Vac's done sleeping!", as the five notice Jet-Vac's sleeping real-life self in a fetal position, as the other four but Jet-Vac laugh their heads off, as Jet-Vac was shocked by this.

* * *

 **Family Guy #2**

When Brian was out with his girlfriend, a muscular man then suddenly slaps the girlfriend on the butt, which shocks Brian. The next thing he knows, he was in an imaginative Who Wants to Be A Millionaire question, called, **What would you do?** , which the choices are;

 **A. Call the Police; B. Take a Beating; C. Blame it on her; D. Let him smash.**

* * *

 **The Secret Life of Pets #1**

At the dog store, Max was pushing his small cart, until he slips as the cart moves a bit since the cart was full.

* * *

 **Trolls #1**

As Poppy was singing, Branch was making something for lunch as Poppy's friends were laughing to Poppy and Branch's moment.

* * *

 **The Loud House #6**

"Hey, Lynn, you wanna see a picture of a cock?", Luan joked near the bathroom door, where the athletic sister was in.

Lynn answers, "Hell no."

"Picture of a cock.", the wisecracking sister said, putting the picture in the bathroom for her sister to see.

The athlete then says, "That's a chicken, motherfucker."

* * *

 **Zootopia + Moana #3**

As Nick and Moana were doing parkour, Benjamin Clawhauser, a friend of Nick's was trying to do parkour like the other two did, but ends up stumbling over the edge.

* * *

 **Star Darlings #3**

While Sage and Astra were out to Starland City, the two notice two of their friends, Libby and Leona, were listening to pop music from Wishworld, before, seeing their friends noticing them listening to that music, they change the station to something more Starlandian.

* * *

 **Monster High #1**

Listening to a rap song on her phone during lunchtime, Lagoona Blue was then startled by the water effects from the rapping singer on her phone.

* * *

 **Zootopia + Moana #4**

Nick and Moana, sneaking up to Maui and Judy, then scare them as the latter two were startled, as Maui threats, "If you two do that again, I will... I just don't fucking stand you."

"You don't have to stand, there's a chair right there.", the two friends said, as the two sat.

* * *

 **Descendants: Wicked World #3**

"Why are you making me sing, I hate singing, I don't even know when I come in, I don't...?", asked Audrey, the daughter of the Genie, before she starts singing the beginning of the Christmas song, All I Want for Christmas is You.

* * *

 **Star Darlings #4**

Scarlet and Vega were seen singing together romantically and perfectly, like if it's their passion to sing this song.

* * *

 **Bunsen is a Beast + The Loud House #1**

Singing a hip-hop song, Bunsen and Lincoln were singing until Bunsen knew the words to a part of the song, before the two crossover boys continue singing.

* * *

 **Bunsen is a Beast + The Loud House #2**

Driving, Clyde accidentally moves the car abruptly, causing Mikey's drink to spill.

"OH! SHIT!", Clyde gasped.

Mikey yells, "What the fuck! AGH, that's hot! AAH!", after his drink spilled.

* * *

 **Mary Poppins (bonus) #1**

"Blue skiddo, we can too!", Mary Poppins says as she jumps into the video, getting smaller as she goes in the video, which happens to be the music video of a Sia song.

* * *

 **Descendants: Wicked World #4**

Waking up at the middle of the night, Mal sees a ghostly figure as she screams, running off-screen as the ghost walks slowly towards her on-screen, before Mal comes back with a chair, knocking the ghost down.

* * *

 **Zootopia + Moana #5**

In the streets of Zootopia and a minute before Nick and Moana reunite, Chief Bogo's car passes by, but Bogo exits his car to check for an invisible wire, but there wasn't, as well as Bogo seeing Nick and Moana reunite.

* * *

 **Elena of Avalor #1**

"Challenge time.", Elena says with her girlfriend Naomi by her. She then spins a cent on the table with Gabe looking at it, saying as she held a egg, "I'm gonna throw this in the jar with a cracking. Okay?", to Mateo and Gabe.

Gabe and Mateo answers, "Okay.", before Elena throws the egg at Mateo's head, causing Elena, Naomi and Gabe to laugh.

"I guess you're right!", said Elena during laughing with her friends.

* * *

 **Ever After High #2**

When Poppy was on her Mirrorpad, her girlfriend Cupid was asking, "Hey, Poppy!", as the short-haired daughter of Rapunzel was distracted by her Mirrorpad. Later, she says this again after going to a party on the same day, and later again, after Cupid had her sister, she showed her off-screen breasts to Poppy, the next two times both with Poppy distracted by her Mirrorpad, as Cupid asks, "What are you looking at?", curiously.

It reveals that Poppy was looking at hairstyles for her job at the Tower Salon, as she answers her girlfriend, "Nothing bad."

* * *

 **The LEGO Batman Movie #3**

"Officer, I've got one question for you...", Robin asks Batman, before he answers after preparing for the joke, looking at Batman's black footwear, "WHAT ARE THOSE!"

Batman then replies, "Whatever."

"What are those?", Robin asks, but he doesn't answer.

* * *

 **Trolls #2**

To the rhythm of Independent Women, Branch and Biggie were dancing to the beat funnily and rhythmically.

* * *

 **Skylanders Academy #2**

"All these ghosts, all these ghosts, and we both still can't find a boo...", said Pop Fizz and Jet-Vac, a little frightened.

* * *

 **Star Darlings #5**

Clover and Piper were holding hands, and when Cassie sees the two, the two were holding hands, but Piper was also taking a selfie of her and her girlfriend, along with dancing to the beat of What Do You Mean?.

* * *

 **Lolirock #1**

Iris and her four friends were preparing for a dubstep drop, before she then said, "Lolirock!", before the beat drops, as she and her friends were dancing at that moment to the dubstep.

* * *

 **The Fairly Oddparents #1**

At school, Timmy notices Francis sitting beside him at class, and the 10 year-old simply puts shades on, and drifts his desk to another part of the class, to the beat of Look at Me Now.

* * *

 **Monster High #2**

Putting a single apple and ginger ale on the plate with the apple, along with the charger sticked inside the apple, Frankie then shows the phone of her's is being charged, simply and innovative-ly.

She simply says to the readers, "Electrolytes."

* * *

 **Frozen #3**

While Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Elsa have a picnic during summer, Olaf accidentally burps after eating part of his meal, before after eating her's, Elsa then burps too attractively, before Anna and Kristoff, seeing this as the tune of True was heard, the two faint because of this.

* * *

 **The Good Dinosaur #2**

"You got a friend? Or not!", Arlo cheered as he excitingly reveals and shows his friend Spot, happily.

* * *

 **Skylanders Academy #3**

"Bitch!", called Kaos to Eruptor.

Spyro then suddenly appeared and fought back, "Who are you calling bitch, bitch?!", as the tune of We're All in This Together from High School Musical was heard, as Eruptor was happy for his Skylander friend to fight back at Kaos saying mean things to his friend.

* * *

 **Elena of Avalor + Sofia the First #1**

After spending quality time, Elena, Naomi, Sofia and Amber return to Elena's home, before the four were shocked to see their parents having fun like the teens and young adults do, to the tune of Lifestyle, the four young people shocked to see this.

* * *

 **Frozen #4**

After having a good time with Sven during the summer, Olaf was gonna walk off with Sven leading, but instead when Olaf realizes it's the other way around, Olaf then walks faster for Sven to catch up cooly.

* * *

 **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #1**

When Twilight was talking with Pinkie and Cadence, Pinkie then looks at the readers while smiling, as Twilight notices, "Pinkie, what are you looking at? There's nothing there, that's a wall, you're literally looking at a wall!", as Pinkie, as another camera shot was taken, Pinkie looks at the readers again.

* * *

 **The LEGO Batman Movie #4**

As the song Girls Know How came on the radio, Batman and Batgirl was singing as the Joker was about to with Robin and Alfred in the car, before when the Joker was about to lose his temper, Robin then says, "Uh, Joker?", with Alfred nodding no as the two calm him down.

* * *

 **Zootopia + Moana #6**

Nick and Moana one time starts a blindfold challenge with Maui and Judy, the latter two wearing the blindfolds, as the former two said, "Tell us what you hear."

First, Maui and Judy hear a bark, saying, "Dog.", then they heard a meow, "Cat.", before Nick and Moana suddenly use a horn, which startles the other two, saying, "Motherfucker!"

* * *

 **Ever After High #3**

Briar was singing a hip-hop song as she dances during the weekend at Ever After High.

* * *

 **The Secret Life of Pets + Sing #1 (My apologies for this one, but I love animals)**

"Following animal people.", Max starts off the short, as we then see the dog and the koala Buster using saxophones behind a civilized bear at the supermarket.

The bear then feds up, "All RIGHT! Enough! Stop it!", as the two played this at him, who they stop later.

* * *

 **The LEGO Batman Movie #5**

"Bat Bop!", said Batman, with him, Batgirl and the Joker sitting, before we see Robin and Alfred perform the song Hot Nigga, rhythmically.

* * *

 **Star Darlings #6**

Sage and Libby were out to the electronics store and after seeing Sage fold a futuristic computer on sale, Libby curiously tries to fold another different computer model, but is a little damaged in the process.

 **THE END**


	2. Wave 2

**Note: Just for the entire March Break week, here is another wave of cartoons reenacting famous and funny vines. Once again, I respect Vine, and I do not own the vines, cartoons, characters or content, just my own idea. R.I.P. Vine again, and may God bless you. Also, this chapter is shorter.**

* * *

 **Monsters University #1**

Mike and Sulley were seen dancing on the university weekends in celebration for that weekend.

* * *

 **Brave #1**

At dinner time, when Merida and her family were eating dinner, Merida suddenly grabs the father's mug of beer and drinks it, before putting it back on the same spot as the family alerted her and laughed afterwards.

* * *

 **Big Hero 6 #1**

Flying around the city with and on Baymax, Hiro tells his four other friends hanging on and on Baymax, saying a advertisement on a blimp, "Mexicafe! They have a new thing called, _Fre sha... Fre... Fre-sha-voca-do!_ ", before he and the other four laugh, but Baymax, since he's a medical robot as well, meaning he can't laugh though.

* * *

 **Bunsen is a Beast! #1**

Seeing Darcy while working out on the treadmills, Bunsen then slips and is slid off the treadmill, before as Darcy was about to look at him, Bunsen then does push ups, which succeeding-ly impresses her as she smiles.

* * *

 **Fanboy and Chum Chum #1**

Helping around Fanboy and Chum Chum's house, Kyle glares at the readers as he simply steadies the blanket, and throws pillow cases simply to make the pillows covered with it, as Kyle walks away after doing this cleanliness spell.

* * *

 **Star Darlings #1**

Not knowing 10% of the answers to her test, Libby, with a wave of her hand, slings the test paper of her's out of sight while the others were still doing the test.

* * *

 **Sing + The Secret Life of Pets #1**

"Max, did you eat my-", Buster asks Max where was his tater bits, before Max spat out a bit of the taters, which surprises the koala.

* * *

 **Aladdin #1**

When trying to read, Iago numerously annoys Aladdin and Abu, who the two are trying to read a book, in the palace.

* * *

 **Descendants: Wicked World #1**

As Jane and Ally were trying to get something in the latter's dorm closet during a stormy night, the things suddenly fell to the ground, as Ally then said, "Hurricane Katrina! More like Hurricane Tortilla!", as Jane, her girlfriend, laughs with her.

* * *

 **Star Darlings #2**

Putting on loud music of Kesha's Blow song, Cassie ran on the treadmill, beside Astra's, at the Starland fitness center, before after the two look at each other whilst both on the treadmills, the first-year starling sang, "This place about to blow- OH!", as Cassie accidentally slid off, which startles the athletic second-year starling.

* * *

 **The Angry Birds Movie #1**

Having a bad day, despite him being with his other bird friends, Red walks by a dumpster and pushes a stray cat in it.

* * *

 **Ever After High #1**

"Fuck you, I don't even care!", Sparrow Hood, son of Robin Hood, breaks up with Poppy O'Hair, the short-haired daughter of Rapunzel, who the latter scoffs, before a moment later, Sparrow comes back, saying, "One more thing-", before his jaw drops as he sees Poppy, who's now cuddling with Cupid, the former making a new romantic relationship with her in an instant, as Poppy poured water also for her love.

* * *

 **Sing + The Secret Life of Pets #2**

"Hey, Buster, may I ask you a question?", asks Max, while he and Buster were at the pool, before the dog cannonballs in the water, before he sees Buster's water shoes underwater, gurgling, "WHAT ARE THOSE!"

* * *

 **Ever After High #2**

"Screw your shoes!", Duchess Swan, daughter of the Swan Princess, says, removing one of Poppy's shoes from the foot of the short-haired daughter of Rapunzel, before noticing this, Holly, her twin sister of Rapunzel, Cedar Wood, daughter of Pinocchio, and Cerise Hood, daughter of Little Red Riding Hood, help toss the shoes from touching the ground and giving it back to Poppy, which shocks Duchess as the other three girls celebrate.

* * *

 **Star Darlings #3**

As Scarlet and Vega were eating Tostitos, the two girls then touch hands, as they look at each other as a sign of romance. Embracing their love, the two kiss and then grab more Tostitos.

* * *

 **Descendants: Wicked World #2**

Noticing Ben, son of Beauty and the Beast, running, Carlos and Jay, sons of Cruella De Vil and Jafar respectively, ask, "Where are you running?"

"How are you not running?", answers Ben, before the two boys get an idea and jog off, both for exercise and for going back to the prep.

* * *

 **Lolirock #1**

Carefully pulling off a piece of a big Jenga, Auriana, playing with Iris, Talia, Lyna and Carissa, relieves before the big tower of the big Jenga hits her head, which she and th other four girls laughed.

* * *

 **Lolirock #2**

Lyna is seen singing a song, with a piano tune, to Carissa, her girlfriend beside her, as the two fell in love as the former continues her song.

* * *

 **Johnny Test #1**

After hearing that the Football game is on tonight, Johnny and his dad dance and celebrate with a hip-hop tune.

* * *

 **The Lion King #1**

After a night of partying in the safari, Timon, Zazu and Pumbaa were seen passed out due to celebrating in the party, as the song Circle of Life was heard.

* * *

 **Bunsen is a Beast! #2**

Trying to lift over the biggest weight lift there is at the fitness center, Bunsen tries to hold the big weight, but the lift ends up losing the wheels of the random big weights in the process.

 **THE END**


	3. Wave 3

**Zootopia #1**

As Benjamin was playing with Weaselton, looking like a fight while Flash, Yax, Mr. Big, Gideon, Finnick, two of the PHD officers, and the Ottertons were watching and cheering, they hear Chief Bogo say loudly, " **HEY!** ", as sudden suspense was heard, before, as the others were shocked as Bogo was about to punish him, it turns out he passes them as he goes to Judy, who he then says, "Good job taking care of the city recently, Judy. You get the next whole week off.", giving her a special slip, walking away as Judy excites.

* * *

 **Family Guy #1**

"What the fu-la la la la la la la la...?", almost swore and censored Chris, which questions his sister Meg.

* * *

 **Ever After High #1**

As the tune of All About That Bass was heard, Melody Piper was practicing her DJ skills as she puts a load of bass and no treble in her music system, which she does practice with the ultra bass effects.

* * *

 **Big Hero 6 #1**

Hiro asks his friend Fred, "So what are you doing tonight?", who was invited to Fred's mansion for the night.

"Binge watch.", Fred says as he walks away for a bit, smoothly and nicely.

Hiro asks thoughtfully, "What?"

We then see Fred go to his play room, excites, lays on the floor with a blanket and a pillow, and then watches Netflix on his platinum screen TV.

* * *

 **The Boss Baby #1**

The Boss Baby and Tim Templeton were wearing glasses as they both sang together for a cover of a hip-hop song.

* * *

 **Beauty and the Beast + Pinocchio #1**

"I was wondering if you should go out with me...?", asks the candle Lumiere to the Blue Fairy.

The Blue Fairy replied, "I only date hot guys."

Without saying a word, Lumiere simply lit his candle on his head, since he's a candle.

* * *

 **Pocahontas + Mulan #1**

Flit asks Cri-Kee, who the latter is drawing blue on the stones to make it creative, "Why are you making those blue, Cri-Kee?"

"Because they look so colorful, and it's freakin' tight.", reasoned Cri-Kee to Flit, the latter seeing this reason.

* * *

 **Strange Magic + Epic #1**

While Mary Katherine was at a party, Roland then tries to impress her as MK excuses, "I have a girlfriend."

"Fuck her.", grinned Roland.

Then, MK's girlfriend then asks, "Fuck who?", as Roland then gasps and sees that MK's girlfriend is Marianne, who the latter then says, "Fuck you.", threatening to beat him up for her love, and in an instant, she tosses Roland away.

* * *

 **Fanboy and Chum Chum #1**

Fanboy and Chum Chum dance to the song Hollaback Girl after finding out they found a like on their newest video or tweet.

* * *

 **Descendants: Wicked World #1**

"Stop repeating me!", said Audrey, as she and CJ were playing a repeat game.

CJ answered, "Stop repeating me!", with happy instead of whining.

"Girls!", Audrey said.

"Girls!", CJ smiled.

Then, Audrey hits the breaking point, "NIGGER!"

CJ was shocked at first, but then smiled and said, "Ni-", before moments later, she was knocked out by Audrey and dragged away, out of the screen.

* * *

 **Star Darlings #1**

After Astra prepares her Starball sports clothes and gets ready for practice, she then practiced with Gemma as she dribbles the starball to the hoop, before as she was gonna do a short dunk, the ball rebounds from the hoop surface and hits her, which startles her friend Gemma playing with her.

* * *

 **Scooby-Doo + Snoopy #1**

"Here it is, Taco Supreme!", Shaggy says as he, Scooby, Snoopy and Charlie arrive at a Mexican restaurant of that name.

Charlie doesn't get this, with Snoopy, the former saying, "Me and Snoopy don't know what that means, right?"

"Rit's rot rupreme rin the racos! Ruh?", Scooby-Doo excites and explained to Charlie and Snoopy, Shaggy agreeing.

* * *

 **The Loud House #1**

To the rhythm of Hideaway, Lincoln was about to go in the swimming pool, but was cringing to the coldness of the pool when first going in, until he goes completely in the pool.

* * *

 **Star Darlings #2**

Sage, Libby, Leona, Vega and Scarlet were seen celebrating their summer vacation around the world.

* * *

 **Descendants: Wicked World #2**

Mal was seen with Evie and Jane drawing the Disney Channel logo and wrote Wicked World on it, which the three does a pose after writing the logo and slogan.

* * *

 **Strange Magic + Epic #2**

Playing with Mary Katherine as Nod and the Bog King were watching, at the end of the game, after Marianne gave clues to her girlfriend, MK solved, "You're in love with me!"

"NAILED IT!", said Marianne, as she high-fives Nod and the Bog King.

* * *

 **Spongebob Squarepants #1**

Going to a pumpkin patch, Patrick then shows his buddy Spongebob, saying, "Spongebob, look at all these basketballs."

"Those aren't basketballs. Those are pumpkins.", corrected Spongebob as he is happy.

Patrick guessed, "Oh."

* * *

 **LEGO Friends + LEGO Elves #1**

At the airport, Emily Jones was singing beautifully and rhythmically as Mia, sitting a few seats away, was laughing and giggling to her song.

* * *

 **Descendants: Wicked World #3**

"What the fuck?", asks Audrey after having a bit of a bad dilemma, before gaping and apologizing to Freddie, "Oh, excuse my language, Jordan.", nicely.

Freddie answers, "Oh, that's okay, it happens once in a while."

* * *

 **Who Framed Roger Rabbit? #1**

During Roger's cooking for lunch, the cartoonish smoke detector beeps and says, "Oh my god, there's a fire!"

"No, Smokey, I'm just cooking lunch.", Roger excuses.

The smoke detector replies, "Oh, a fire? Are you a smoke detector? That's what I thought, shut up.", beeping again.

* * *

 **Madagascar + Puss in Boots #1**

Accidentally bumping into Kitty, the _blind_ Skipper apologizes as he walks across Kitty and Puss, the latter who's talking with her, before he looks at the readers as he removes his shades, revealing he's not blind and is doing this like espionage, as the song Am I Wrong was heard.

* * *

 **Trolls #1**

"Finish the lyric!", announced Biggie, before he comes over to Branch, asking, "If you're happy and you know it..."

Branch then says to him, "I don't care- Ha, I'm just kidding! ...clap your hands!", before he and Biggie then both sang, "Clap! Clap!"

* * *

 **Star Darlings #3**

During a beautiful and dazzling night out with Scarlet, Vega says, "It's so pretty!", as she and Scarlet stroll through Starland City.

"Oh, do you want to see the prettiest one of all? It's your beautiful eyes.", charmed Scarlet, before she and Vega miraculously kiss, as Scarlet looks at the readers and gave a thumbs up as she kissed her girlfriend.

* * *

 **Kubo and the Two Strings + Storks #1**

"What are we doing out here again?", asks Junior as he and Kubo were out in the wilderness.

Kubo says, "We're looking for a wild fetty wap."

"What's a wild-", Junior asks as the two were interrupted by the said fetty wap, as he and Kubo ran.

* * *

 **Spongebob Squarepants + The Fairly Oddparents #1**

"Hi! I'm Timmy Turner!", says Spongebob as he does a friendly voice impersonation.

Timmy Turner then arrives and asks the sponge, saying, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing...?", innocently says Spongebob.

Timmy then joins in with Spongebob, saying, " _I'm_ Timmy Turner."

* * *

 **Caillou + Hey Arnold! #1**

"Let's have fun in the park!", said Arnold as he was with Caillou during playtime, before a minute after seeing an inappropriate reference at the nearest park, Arnold then says, "We're gonna go to a different park."

* * *

 **Despicable Me #1**

As the minion Stuart was about to shake hands with his minion friend Dave, he was interrupted when Kevin, another minion, shakes Dave's hand, before seconds later, Stuart glares at Kevin, and then slaps him on the face.

* * *

 **Descendants: Wicked World #4**

While driving in Lonnie's car with Jordan during the weekend, the daughter of Mulan puts on a catchy dubstep song, before Jordan, trying to sleep, stood back up in the seat and dances to the beat, which Lonnie laughs to this.

* * *

 **Milo Murphy's Law #1**

After hearing that school is coming soon during the final month of summer, Melissa goes outside after watching TV, and yelled in the middle of the road, "HIT ME! **HIT ME WITH YOUR CAR!"**

* * *

 **The Angry Birds Movie #1**

Chuck and Bomb, during a camping trip in the island, pranks Red by moving the inflatable bed he's sleeping on out of his tent, and into a big pond. When Red woke up minutes later, he yells whilst in the middle of the lake, tries to get out of the pond by getting off the bed, but slips and falls in the water, as his other two friends laughing.

* * *

 **Star Darlings #4**

"Piper...I'm dying...", Clover acts during a skit they're doing like in Drama, to Piper.

Piper cried and acted, "Clover, you can't go, what can I do without you-"

Then a record scratch was heard as Clover acting-ly dies during the skit, even though she's still breathing.

"Clover? Clover?", asks Piper, during the acting of the dramatic skit.

* * *

 **Bunsen is a Beast + The Loud House #1**

"Hit it, Lincoln!", Bunsen said before Lincoln sings the rap, which amazes Bunsen as he heard this.

* * *

 **Zootopia #2**

The polar bears come to Mr. Big's office and gives him a confidential suitcase containing blue raspberry Fun Dips, as Mr. Big tastes it and corrects, "I said cherry.", slapping one of the polar bear associates on the face, even though Mr. Big is a small mouse.

* * *

 **The Angry Birds Movie #2**

"When I was in the village and I found a bird that's bae...", the Mighty Eagle says as he walks through the village.

That was before a few hatchlings trip him, and the three blue birds then slapped him on the face while he was on the ground, childishly, "You can't say bae!"

* * *

 **Star Darlings #5**

Sage told the other eleven Star Darlings, "Okay, we have to finish writing the information before-", until she and the eleven others see their teacher about to erase the info, as the girls gasps, as the teacher does so, the girls groaning.

* * *

 **Frozen #1**

Visiting Walmart, Olaf comments, "Kids have toys like we don't have when...", before seeing a Star Wars lightsaber toy on sale, as he says while mind-blown, "..they're grown up."

Going back to the castle and going to Elsa's room, Olaf yells, "I'M A JEDI AGAIN, ELSA!"

"NO-", Elsa says as Olaf accidentally breaks a flower pot in her room.

 **THE END**


	4. Wave 4

**The Loud House #1**

"Alright, got that gas money?", said Lincoln, as the car stops somewhere.

Clyde excused, "But I only got my card.", as he gives his friend the card, as Lincoln was okay with it as he uses a portable credit card charger to scan the card, accepting it. "Nigger!", the friend says, shocked.

"You want cash back?", said Lincoln, as he continues driving, winking before doing so.

* * *

 **Spongebob Squarepants #1**

After tasting a bit of Nutella, Patrick was amazed by the taste and checks in the case of Nutella for more, but there wasn't any left, as he sighs.

He goes to the supermarket and puts all the stocked Nutella on his cart on the shelf that he can buy to eat as a snack anytime.

* * *

 **Family Guy #1**

"After your first drink;" said Peter as he dances while holding his alcohol, before saying, "After your second drink;" as he then dances swagging-ly.

* * *

 **The Fairly Oddparents #1**

When Mr. Turner was done with his shower, he gasps as he discovers there was no towels, "GEH! No towels?! Dinkleberg!", he assumed as we see Mr. Turner running out of the house quickly, a big batch of bubbles hiding his private parts, as he goes to the closest supermarket to get a new towel, before running back to the bathroom once returning from the Walmart supermarket with the new towel.

* * *

 **Ted #1 (bonus)**

Ted was lipsynching the introduction of the opening of Law & Order, before swinging his head as he then starts singing the Law & Order instrumental.

* * *

 **Descendants: Wicked World #1**

"I will put you in a hospital!", CJ threatens to Mal.

Mal yelled, "I'll then knock the bad out of you!"

"Do it!", angrily says the daughter of Captain Hook, before as Mal knocks her, she immediately turns innocently good, "AH! You knocked the bad out of me!"

Mal nods, "Told you! That's right!", as she walks away.

* * *

 **Lolirock #1**

Carissa was singing a song of her own that's upright amazing, which is for Lyra, her girlfriend.

* * *

 **Scooby-Doo #1**

"Scoob, Scoob, where you going?", asks Shaggy, as he sees Scooby drive the Mystery Machine.

Scooby shudders, "Rhy ron't row!", as Shaggy tries catching up.

* * *

 **Zootopia + Moana #1**

As Nick was directing a movie with himself, Moana, Judy and Maui in it, Maui was given a gun prop before as he tested the bullet up in the air, the other three friends gasp as Maui screams, "AHH! Why did you give me a real gun?! AAH!", scared as he cautiously lets go of the gun, while Nick, Moana and Judy were scared as well by this.

* * *

 **Elena of Avalor #1**

"Duck!", Elena says to Naomi as the two stroll, Elena looking behind at the inevitable coming up towards the two, Elena ducking.

Naomi questions with curiosity, "Where?", before an actual duck hits her when it was trying to fly.

* * *

 **The Boss Baby #1**

To the tune of Space Jam, the Boss Baby was dribbling with his small ball like basketball.

* * *

 **Star Darlings #1**

Sage is seen napping throughout the whole day after a long day of work and star duties, like at her dorm on her bed, her sparkle shower, in the starcar, at the park, and back to Starling Academy, where she finally wakes up after her long nap.

* * *

 **Scooby-Doo #2**

"Re rorrot ry rickles ragain.", Scooby groans as he was eating a burger with the Mystery Machine gang at McDonalds, as he then goes to the counter to make a complaint, yelling, "ROU RORROT RY RAMN RICKLES!", slamming the burger on the ground that he ate.

* * *

 **LEGO Friends #1**

To impress her girlfriend, Mia goes to a country store and, to the tune of Your Man, exiting the store, she is riding a horse, wearing a cowgirl outfit, since she is an expert of horseback riding.

* * *

 **Descendants: Wicked World #2**

Before her workout at the gym, a pop song was heard as Evie was posing for her preparations for the Auradon workout at gym.

After, Evie's stylish emotion turns nauseous as she is seen drinking water from her bottle as she says, "Don't look at me.", as she was tired from the gym workout afterwards.

* * *

 **Star Darlings #2**

Libby, after having a good dream about Ganymede, has a deep embracing mood, but when she was drinking Zing, her drink spilled on her shirt.

* * *

 **Mulan + Pocahontas + The Lion King #1**

When Timon goes in the car with his friends Mushu and Meeko, the dragon asks, "Balloons? Really?", before the three chatter about Timon bringing the balloons, as the car they were in starts to fly up due to the heavy helium levels from the balloons.

* * *

 **The Good Dinosaur #1**

Arlo and Spot were seen swagging and dancing, while Arlo's mom, his brother and sister see the two as they were amazed and stunned, although the mother was a bit worried.

* * *

 **The Loud House #2**

"It is Wednesday, my dudes.", Lincoln says to the readers, before when he sees himself wearing the superhero costume of his favourite comic book character, he bawls out hilariously in embarrassment.

* * *

 **Spongebob Squarepants #2**

Spongebob and Patrick were seen playing with the saved Magical Bag of Winds from their previous adventure with their quest to retrieve King Neptune's crown in the first movie, their faces blown with the big amount of windiness.

Even Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Sandy, who visited, even played with the Magical Bag of Winds.

* * *

 **The LEGO Movie #1**

Checking in the refrigerator, Emmet groans, "Oh my gosh-", before he walks to Batman who's visiting with Emmet's other friends in his home, saying, "Batman, you gotta stop eating my damn sandwiches!"

"Hell no! Because you make good ass sandwiches.", Batman excused.

* * *

 **Monsters University #1**

Almost late for class, Mike finds a way to get to class real quickly with his friend Sulley, which he runs around with the track and fielder monsters before running to class, being the quickest way to get to class.

* * *

 **The Good Dinosaur #2**

To the tune of Shots, Arlo and Spot ate fermented fruits, daze out and hallucinate, funnily doing the same hallucination from the last time they did the fermented fruits when Arlo was going back to his family with Spot's help.

* * *

 **Star Darlings #3**

Trying to get in the starcar to get something, Leona finally opens the car door, but gasps as she finds Vivica, Aerabelle and Violetta inside, who attempted to steal the starcar, who the three were shocked and stopped what they're doing, Violetta taking a pic.

* * *

 **Disney's Hidden Worlds #1**

Chrona says to the readers, "Today, I'll be playing Mozart's Symphony No. 40 in G minor.", before when she was about to play on her piano, a sound effect was heard on the piano that Chrona groans, making a sound mistake on the piano, which is the wrong setting she was hoping for.

* * *

 **The Flintstones #1**

"Uh, Barney, how fast are you going?", Fred asks his friend, who Barney is driving the stone-aged car.

According to my Snaprock, it's 24 MPH, ka-peesh Fred?", Barney says to his buddy, chuckling for moments.

"Snaprock? Barney, can I please have one?", Fred asks before Barney drove away in the stone-aged car, as Fred yelled, "Barney? BARNEY!", before Barney takes an artistic rock selfie of him making a funny face and Fred chasing his car to ask for a selfie, as Barney was heard chuckling in the background.

* * *

 **The Fairly Oddparents #2**

Making a reference to Star Wars, someone comes over to Chloe Carmichael as she asks curiously, "Daddy?"

"Uhh...", that person revealing that he's Dark Laser, replying, "...yeah?", before a Star Wars title was shown with the iconic theme music from the famous movie.

* * *

 **Descendants: Wicked World #3**

Evie was lip-synching a hip-hop R&B song, replying with Okay, Oh Yeah, and Say What answers during the song.

* * *

 **How to Train Your Dragon #1**

As Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs were playing classical music, Snoutlout was dancing modern day style to the music, even though their time and home was early in the past centuries.

* * *

 **Bunsen is a Beast! #1**

Dancing to the song Lean On, Bunsen was dancing in his home before he trips, having a bit of a harmless accident due to celebrating too much.

* * *

 **The Simpsons #1**

Getting and buying his own set of Duff beer, Homer celebrates by dancing in a swag way, Moe, Lenny, Carl and Barney watching him.

* * *

 **Peanuts #1**

Thirsty, Snoopy tries to reach the Starbucks store, wanting to get coffee desperately at the entrance of the store.

Going in, buying and drinking his coffee, Snoopy cheers, "WHOO!", as the tune of Don't Stop Till You Get Enough was heard while Snoopy dances as everyone watches in the Starbucks store.

* * *

 **American Dad #1**

After working out at the gym hardly and exercising-ly, Steve then meets up with his friend Barry, about to shake hands with greetings, but not before Steve screams as he feels a cramp on his arms, because of the stress and effort Steve put on working out at the gym.

* * *

 **Descendants: Wicked World #4**

As Ally visits Jane's dorm, Jane tries to impress her girlfriend by dancing on top of her bed to a popular trending song, but slips and breaks part of the bed frame in the process, which worries Ally.

* * *

 **Ever After High #1**

Poppy and her girlfriend Cupid were spending a night out dating until when one of Poppy's shoes had a bit of dirt on them one time, a whistle was heard as Poppy's twin sister Holly, along with her other friends Farrah and Justine, came and shined Poppy's shoes in under five seconds.

"Nice shoes!", Cupid sweetly says to her girlfriend, kissing Poppy on the cheek as the two then continue their date.

* * *

 **Sing #1**

Multiple animal groups auditioning for the singing competition were dancing whilst singing for types of dances, like Hip-Hop, Mexican, and lastly, Country.

* * *

 **The Secret Life of Pets #1**

Hearing an erotic song coming up whilst out on a walk in the park, Max and Duke look at each other and say, "Oh, shit!", as Max then was dancing with a beautiful lady in the park, and when Duke tries to join in, the lady declines him as Max continues dancing with her.

* * *

 **Johnny Test #1**

"Watch this.", Johnny amazes, as he pours water in the cup, but when he was gonna splash Dukey with the water, the water seemingly disappears like a magic trick, as Dukey smiles and laughed at this.

* * *

 **T.U.F.F Puppy #1**

Dudley worried, "I can't control my VOLUME!", covering his mouth.

At one time, Dudley ordered, "I'd like to take a BIG- Mac.", at McDonalds.

Again, at Tim Hortons, he also orders, "I'd like a large ice COFFEE! Sorry."

* * *

 **Star Darlings #4**

Piper, Clover and Astra, playing with big exercise balls, collide before Piper was rebounded and does a backflip when rebounding Clover, as Piper lands on the ground, the three girls laughing as Clover cheers.

 **THE END**


End file.
